simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Federation Hockey Association
In 3202, the 'Soviet Federation Hockey Association '(or SFHA) was formed in Leningrad, Vanqar, UAR. This was a voluntary membership organisation of several member states of the Soviet Federation on Kebir Blue. Formed out a conference held in Qavran during the winter of 3202, Spek and Ms Emily decided to form a high-calibre and competive international tournament. Designed to run every four years in a city in the federation, the tournaments were the only internation hockey competitions on Kebir Blue. They were attended by citizens of the Soviet Federation predominantly, though many come from across the planet. The first tournament, held in 3202, was first-come-first-served, and a qualifying structure was implemented from that point forward. The first five teams to participate were the Vanqar Soviet Republic, Socialist Union of Farr, Blackwatch, Azurnereich, and Democratic Republic of Damstu. The last tournament was held in 3222. The tournament became too logistically challenging, especially when there were was no growth in the level of competition. It was clear that Vanqar was dominant, having finished in first place during round play and having won medals at each tournament. The last tournament was held in Leningrad, the location of the first tournament 20 years earlier. 3202 SFHA Tournament (Leningrad, Vanqar, UAR) In the group action, Vanqar Soviet Republic finished in first place. VSR easily defeated Damstu in the semi-final. Socialist Union of Farr defeated Azurnereich, meaning that both higher seeded teams made it to the final. Vanqar was upset in a 5-3 loss in the final game, and Damstu pulled off an upset victory in the consolation game, finishing with the bronze medal. 3206 SFHA Tournament (Strasbourg, Socialist Union of Farr) In the group action, Vanqar Soviet Republic finished in first place for the second consecutive tournament. VSR advanced after shutting out the champion Socialis Union of Farr. Azurnereich barely lost to the United Soviet Empire. Vanqar again lost in the final game, securing a second silver medal. Azurnereich beat Farr in overtime, winning the bronze. 3210 SFHA Tournament (Valhalla, Azurnereich) In the group action, Vanqar Soviet Republic finished in first place for the third consecutive tournament. VSR advanced to the final again, edging out Rezalan in overtime. The United Soviet Empire played Blackwatch in the other semi-final, and Blackwatch lost by a wide margin. Vanqar again lost in the final game, securing a third silver medal. Blackwatch beat Rezalan, winning the bronze. 3214 SFHA Tournament (Aiur, Soviet Empire of the Leaf, USE) In the group action, Vanqar Soviet Republic finished in first place for the fourth consecutive tournament. VSR advanced to the final again, this time handily defeating the USE. The other semi-final went to overtime where Blackwatch lost to Rezalan. Vanqar for the first time ever won in the final game, securing a coveted gold medal. Blackwatch won the bronze. 3218 SFHA Tournament (Essex, Blackwatch) In the group action, Vanqar Soviet Republic finished in first place yet again. VSR easily defeated Socialist Union of Farr in the semi-final. USE was defeated by Blackwatch in overtime. Vanqar managed a close win in the final game, and the Soviet Empire of the Leaf pulled off an upset victory in the consolation game, finishing with the bronze medal. 3222 SFHA Tournament (Leningrad, Vanqar, UAR) In the group action, Vanqar Soviet Republic finished in first place. VSR easily defeated Westam in the semi-final. Socialist Union of Farr was defeated by Blackwatch. Vanqar was upset in a 5-3 loss in the final game, with Blackwatch winning gold. In the consolation game, Socialist Union of Farr again won the bronze medal. Medal Count Several teams have competed in the tournaments. Below is the breakdown of medal wins since the tournaments started in 3202. Category:Soviet Federation